One Day More
by JosiahGirl
Summary: An angsty fic based off of the song One Day More by Diamond Rio please RR


They stood wands raised in the finality of preparedness. The man-child and the one who was no longer a man faced off. The clamor of the war around them seemed to melt into nothingness as the man-child spoke. "We meet for the final time Tom."  
  
"You shall not survive Potter." Hissed the foe.  
  
"We will see who does or doesn't survive." Harry said.  
  
The spells began flying in the blink of an eye. It was impossible to tell who cast what as the battle reached a fevered pitch. Harry's conscious mind closed off as he cast the spells needed to take down his foe. But as the barrage of spells worsened Harry could see that this was the end. His mind screamed out "Ginny I love you. Ron Hermione I love you." as an ominous green light headed straight for his heart.  
  
Harry woke with a start, his mind not wanting to come out of his dream. He had been at the Burrow. It had been a celebration, a celebration of his birthday. He had been at the happiest he had ever imagined in his entire life. Not only had there been gifts, fireworks, the infamous Weasley Wheezes and an impromptu Quidditch match. But there had been unexpected guests. Sirius, Hagrid, his parents, Dumbledore, Bill and Arthur Weasely, as well as many more who were all dead now had gathered to help him celebrate his birthday. He had held Ginny's hand all evening with no worries that someone sinister would find out about their relationship and use it against him. He had just blown out the candles when he woke up.  
  
"Hermione I can't take this anymore. If I try to put one more fact, spell or potion ingredient into my brain it is going to explode and all the hard work you have been doing for the past four months will be in vain." Ron's complaining brought Harry's attention to where his friends were revising for the N.E.W.T.'s. Ginny sat with them studying for her own exams, or at least pretending to as she was being entertained by her brother and his girlfriend's nightly argument. "Harry you agree don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Hermione if he doesn't know it by now he never will." Ron nodded sagely before he realized exactly what he was agreeing to and threw a chocolate frog at Harry.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Fine fail your N.E.W.T's for all I care. Just don't come to me when you are disqualified from becoming Aurors."  
  
"Come off it Hermione, the Auror corps will jump at the chance to train Harry, even if he were to stand on his head and fail his N.E.W.T's completely. Isn't that right Harry?" Ron saw his chance to ask a distracted Harry.  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed.  
  
"So then we should all stop studying. What do you think mate?" Ron asked, "One last sneak down to the kitchens."  
  
Harry smiled, "Let's for old times sake." The two of them successfully pulled Hermione from her books and the trio along with a not too reluctant Ginny snuck down to the kitchens. The rest of the evening was spent reminiscing and laughing over happier times. There was no talk of exams or the war or anything that would ruin their time together.  
  
Time seemed to speed up then, Harry mentally yelled for time to slow down, "Please just one more day." He thought as the green light came closer and closer.  
  
The smoke clears, the battle is over. The casualties are counted, the losers are taken into custody dejected that their final hope has fallen. In the middle of the battlefield is a burned out circle. The power that was released in the final moment of the battle had scorched the earth. In the middle of that circle lie the crumbling bones of the loser. A strong breeze blows and they instantly turn to ash, and he is no more.  
  
At the edge of the circle, three figures huddle around the prone form of a fourth. Slowly, oh so slowly does the prone man open his green eyes. His voice, overused and dry rasps out a single question. "One more day?"  
  
The red-haired female places a kiss on his now white scar, as she sits up a tear drops from her nose onto his check. She smiles at him and nods, "One day more."  
  
A/N: The idea for this story came from the song "One Day More" by Diamond Rio. I don't own that song or Harry Potter. Please remember to hit the button and leave a review. 


End file.
